


Bright eyes

by brightsummernights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsummernights/pseuds/brightsummernights
Summary: He lightly squeezes Liam's knee and gets up.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot
Kudos: 43





	Bright eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore. I have no idea why I moved from one wedding theme to another :D Last days have been so damn weird, and in this situation writing about werewolves being cute is the only thing keeping me even slightly happy.

Liam is sitting in the corner of the walk-in closet, hidden by the shadows and clothes. He is trying to control his too fast breathing, repeatedly telling himself that it's alright. Of course nothing is alright, he is 19, getting married in half an hour to a guy he has never met. Tomorrow he'd board a plane, leaving behind every single even slightly familiar thing, but right now he only needs to convince himself, let the false security float him through next three or four hours. It doesn't need to be real. He just has to believe it is.

When they talked to him, the decision had already been made. They needed the alliance, wanting to unite two old, and powerful packs on different sides of the country. Marrying off one of the youngest betas of theirs was the easiest way to win the friendship of those wolves on East Coast.

Liam would never need to worry about money again. Everything would be paid for him, but he could forget a love marriage too.

With his breakfast, some pancakes, and hot chocolate had arrived a present from his _fiancé._ Little card and the box are still in his hand luggage. During last three months Brett had tried contacting him several times, but Liam had been turning him down, asking his mom to lie he was busy when the werewolf was calling. With the strength of his naive, young heart Liam had hoped that depriving the problem called Brett of his attention would make him disappear.

He had all Brett's info in a thick file on his desk, but only Mason had let his curiosity win, leafing through the thing.

”Is he an old, creepy man?” Liam had asked, strained. He was in the middle of packing his whole life in plastic boxes.

Mason looked like a cat that had been given an extra treat. ”No, he definitely isn't an old, creepy man”, he had grinned, but Liam still couldn't find the strength to pick up the red file.

”Liam, buddy? We need to go.” Liam had been passing time by freaking out in his hotel room, and people had taken turns to check on him, his step-dad, Mason, and Scott all trying to soothe his panic. Nobody needs to know how he had thrown a shoe at Scott, calling him an asshole, and accusing him of ruining his life even though the older werewolf was a piece in their game too. He doesn't have much more power than Liam.

Mason says nothing about him hiding like a six year old, only offers him a tissue, and water in a paper cup. In the bathroom Liam gives his face a quick wash with ice cold water. Mason waits outside, arms already open, giving Liam a change to stay in the comforting hug of his oldest friend.

Ears buzzing Liam walks into the room. He doesn't understand that what he had been scared of for months is finally happening. Not more than ten people are present, their faces only blurry globes in Liam's eyes. The place is an ascetic, brown box. It hurts a little that the supposedly most important day of his life is happening in such an ugly environment. He never imagined frills and bows, wasting thousands of dollars to flowers and decorations, but maybe he would have wanted something a little bit nicer, seeing little spots of colours instead of blank faces, and sensible clothes of the guests.

Still he doesn't look at the other wolf even though fresh scent coming from his left side is teasing Liam's nose, making him curious. The scent makes him think about cool spring days and going to the beach. Mind wandering Liam stands there, accepting the tiny contact when other werewolf's fingers touch his own lightly.

Liam is wondering if his new wealth would let him to invite Mason to visit him for New Year, when the hard edge of a wooden chair hits backs of his legs, and someone forces him to sit down.

It's a wake up call, Liam noticing the cold sweat on his skin, how swollen and alien his body feels in the black suit. He had been a few minutes away from losing his consciousness, just falling from the straight legs, and the stranger who is about to become his husband had saved him from the accident and embarrassment.

”I do”, Liam squeaks, apparently getting the timing at least almost right. That's the only thing he is expected to say after all. They exchange rings, but skip the kiss because everyone in the room knows it's not a love marriage.

”I'd like a moment alone with my husband”, smooth voice speaks near his left ear. The stranger. Brett. Husband he doesn't know at all is loosely holding his hands on Liam's shoulders.

Swallowing Liam steps away from him when the door has been closed, and turns around. He should have picked up the file, prepare for the sight in front of him. Of course seeing the guy in a simple, gray suit has to make Liam's mouth water. It's just his typical luck that Brett Talbot is sexy without trying, that kind of guy who wakes up ready to destroy people's peace of mind with all that beauty. 

He is beautiful, pale-eyed and broad-shouldered. Forgetting where he is Liam just looks, loving the glow of his healthy, smooth skin, and wondering if those eyes are green or grey. If they'd meet in any other circumstances, Liam would try to flirt even though he has no idea how to use his blue eyes which Mason fondly calls his best asset. Maybe he'd leave a phone number, hoping the hot stuff would call later, but assuming it could only happen in his day dreams.

Pulling a chair underneath his butt Liam sits down, suddenly exhausted.

Maybe 6'3 he decides, critically watching Brett. He is strong just like a young werewolf could be, but Liam is not any weaker physically, could easily give him a black eye, or a bloody nose if Brett had any ideas about getting into his pants.

His _husband_ who looks young enough to have barely graduated from high school is almost every teenager's wet dream. Most of them wouldn't know if they'd like to be him, or fuck him. Whole word _husband_ feels wrong and messed up in his mouth. Too mature, like they'd be kids playing pretend.

Respecting Liam's feelings the tall werewolf kneels in front of him, making himself smaller and less intimidating, letting him to have the upper hand. Appreciating his behavior Liam stays still, and doesn't flinch when Brett touches his knee with two fingers.

”You don't need to be afraid of me.”

”I'm not afraid of you”, Liam responds even though he knows his scent is a mess, and his wolf is feeling threatened, clawing Liam's chest. Brett listens to him lying, giving Liam a small smile.

”Sure, bright eyes. It's only a coincidence that you smell like you would have just watched me preparing virgin's blood and boiled kittens for dinner.”

He lightly squeezes Liam's knee and gets up.

”If you don't want to make an Instagram update from the party of your arranged wedding, nobody expects us to attend the reception. They are only happy if they can leave in time. We can just sneak back into my room.”

Liam doesn't want to suffer through the reception. Hoping that Brett's word didn't carry any hidden meaning he couldn't understand, he follows the tall werewolf.

Liam still hasn't calmed down, but he isn't crying or throwing things, so it's improvement. In Brett's eyes whole thing had been a simple transaction. Giving up his freedom to choose meant a brighter future to him and his sister, having the options they could have only dreamed of before Brett had put a ring on him.

When Liam murmured about wanting to take a shower, and change clothes, the other werewolf had absent-mindedly offered his own sweatshirts and t-shirts. They had come straight from washing machine, but Brett's scent was underneath too. Liam didn't accept the offer, but made a run to his own room instead. Sharing a scent is intimate to wolves, and he is not ready for that even though Brett is not that terrible. He is only a young guy after all, not that different than the boys Liam had grown up with. He had played lacrosse in high school, likes healthy eating and old cartoons.

He had been giving Liam little touches, fingertips brushing his shoulders and elbows, just getting used to having him in his space. Hesitantly Liam had returned the friendliness, lightly rubbing his forearm, and touching his wrists. They are careful around each other, respecting the boundaries, and avoiding necks and stomachs, the most dangerous places.

In his private fantasies Liam would love having Brett's mouth on his neck, and his bare body on top of his own, lightly holding him down. It would be safe to be under all that power. He wouldn't need to think. Sometimes Liam's head is an exhausting place to live in.

”Good night, bright eyes”, Brett whispers later, eyes yellow in the dark room.


End file.
